marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Academy
Atlas Academy is a high school located in Los Angeles. History Establishment Atlas Academy was established in Los Angeles in 1900.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Getting the Gang Back Together Atlas Academy was the school where the future Runaways Alex Wilder, Chase Stein, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez used to attend classes. Nico's sister Amy also went there and was awarded the prize of Student-Athlete of the Year in 2013. Months after Amy died, Wilder tried to have his old group of friends reunite, but he was not that successful as his former friends had found new interests. Stein spent most of his time with his lacrosse teammates and Eiffel, while Yorkes started a not very successful club called Undermining the Patriarchy and Hernandez tried to join the school dance squad. During a dance tryout, Hernandez suffered from severe stomach cramps due to her menstruating and went to the nursery, where she unconsciously activated her powers, causing her to damage the seat she was sitting on with her superhuman strength. Meanwhile, Stein unsuccessfully tried to have his grade in a Spanish exam changed by his teacher Walter.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Days later, as the Runaways were beginning to resume their friendship due to having discovered that their parents could be murderers, a fight erupted in Atlas Academy between Stein and his lacrosse teammates, who had tried to rape Dean during a party before being beaten up by Stein. Once the fight was ended by Alphona, Eiffel blamed Dean for this situation, insulting her and claiming that she had put the school's lacrosse champion title in jeopardy. Open House Atlas Academy organized an open house for parents of the students to come and visit the school and talk with their teachers. Before the open house began, the Runaways gathered in the schoolyard to discuss PRIDE, and Molly Hernandez revealed that Catherine Wilder knew that she had witnessed a Rite of Blood. Feeling angry at the idea that the other Runaways kept treating her as a child, Hernandez left and attempted to befriend the dance squad led by Eiffel who was training elsewhere in the school. All the PRIDE members came to Atlas Academy for the open house, being welcomed by Principal Tezuka. During the open house, Janet Stein announced to Robert Minoru that she was ending their affair, while Catherine and Geoffrey Wilder met with Dale and Stacey Yorkes to suggest sending Hernandez away to Montebello. Near the end of the open house, as the school began to grow empty, Victor Stein assaulted Coach Alphona and ordered him to take his son Chase back into the lacrosse team. Meanwhile, the Runaways gathered in the school, discussing what they should do once the file stolen from PRIDE would be decrypted.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction The day following the open house, the Runaways had an argument in the schoolyard due to Chase having destroyed Alex Wilder's laptop containing the decrypted file. Still, the Runaways remained together and were surprised to see Hernandez returning from Montebello with an old VHS tape which they watched in the school's library, thus learning about PRIDE's actual business on the PRIDE Construction Site. They decided to stop their parents using the dance organized by Atlas Academy as a pretext to gather in the evening. During the school dance, both the relationships between Chase and Gert Yorkes on one side and between Karolina Dean and Nico Minoru on the other side got to begin.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Runaways' Return arrive at the school]] During the Runaways' time on the run, Alex Wilder figured out that he needed a special computer to hack into the PRIDE Construction Site in order to end Jonah's plans once and for all, and he informed his teammates that they could find such a computer in Atlas Academy. Thus, all the Runaways, minus Karolina Dean, and their new acquaintance Topher, went to Atlas Academy. Wilder gave Topher all the instructions he needed to enter and find the computer. However, shortly after Topher went into the building, an earthquake struck Los Angeles, causing the students to be evacuated outside, with Topher doing his best to blend in among other students. Due to this event, the Runaways decided to go inside the school themselves. However, they also realized that Gert Yorkes was missing, as she actually went to see nurse Wilson in order to get some of her anxiety drugs. Nevertheless, the nurse recognized her, causing PRIDE to be alerted of the Runaways' presence in Atlas Academy. Meanwhile, Chase Stein managed to get a master key from Eiffel, who had remained in the bathroom to take selfies. However, before Wilder could use it to access the computer lab, Wilder, Stein and Yorkes were informed by Nico Minoru and Molly Hernandez that PRIDE had arrived on the school's premises. Using the master key, the Runaways managed to hide from their parents who searched through the school hoping to find their children. They resolved to leave the school without the computer as they could not afford being found by PRIDE, but once they reached the school dumpsters, they realized that Topher was waiting for them with the computer he had managed to steal. The Runaways then left after Stein nostalgically glanced at the school and its students.Runaways: 2.04: Old School Academic Staff Students *Amy Minoru † *Alex Wilder (formerly) *Brandon *Brayden *Brianna *Chase Stein (formerly) *Eiffel *Gert Yorkes (formerly) *Hanna *Karolina Dean (formerly) *Lucas *Molly Hernandez (formerly) *Nico Minoru (formerly) *Stu Appearances Trivia *The name of the school is based on , the publishing label Marvel Comics used prior to being re-branded as Marvel. References Category:Locations Category:High Schools Category:Runaways (TV series) Locations Category:Atlas Academy